Nekoria
by Jeremycards
Summary: Un chico que casualmente tiene poderes mágicos vive una vida tranquila sin muchas preocupaciones. Hasta que un día por un incidente abre un portal de donde llegan una chica gato y su mascota. Que podría pasar?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Que es una Nekoria?

Hace mucho tiempo, en donde ahora se encuentra Tokio, existió una raza muy pacifica llamada Nekoria que con el paso tiempo desapareció. Hoy en día en su honor los gatos rondan los templos de Tokio. Nadie recuerda a la raza Nekoria hoy en día, pero algo inesperado podría pasar…

En una casa de Tokio estaba un chico durmiendo, este tenia pelo marrón algo largo, normalmente se lo ataba con una coleta y estaba constantemente con expresión de molestia. De repente el chico se levantó de golpe y salió de la cama.

Jix: -mi nombre es Jix Omiya, tengo 14 años –mientras se presentaba se lavaba los dientes, se vestía, preparaba el desayuno, etc. -vivo solo desde los 12 años cuando decidí huir de mi casa. Mi familia es un importante clan de magos, pero ya me cansé de esas cosas. Con algo de magia logré que los agentes del servicio social dejaran de molestarme por vivir solo siendo menor de edad. A los 10 años usé magia en la escuela y desde entonces todo cambió. La mayoría me ven como un monstruo a partir de aquel día, nunca más eh vuelto a usar magia frente a alguien, realmente no me gusta… -Jix se puso sus zapatos y salió ya con su uniforme del colegio - Asisto al instituto Tomigaoka, realmente no tengo muchos amigos desde aquel incidente, pero hay ciertas personas que… -Jix caminaba hacia el colegio, entonces un chico vino corriendo de entre las sombras y saltó hacia Jix rodeando su cuello con el brazo.

Chico: -JIX MI SÚPER PODEROSO AMIGO COMO HAS ESTADO LUEGO DEL FIN DE SEMANAA?– este estaba realmente muy alegre mientras a Jix le caía una gota de sudor, Jix le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo hacia atrás y se volteó molesto.

Jix: -(chicos como Kisho Kimura… que por alguna razón reaccionaron distinto que los demás)- Kisho era muy alegre de pelo corto y rubio claro. A Jix le molestaba normalmente pero era su único amigo de verdad.

Flashback

Narración de Jix: -por alguna razón aquella ves cuando todos se asustaron, el y otras 2 chicas reaccionaron de forma diferente… -se ve a Jix a los 10 años enfrente de otro chico a punto de pelear con otros niños alrededor mirando, entonces Jix lanzó una llamarada de su mano y el otro chico salio corriendo quemándose, luego se vio a la gente que miraba aterrorizada, pero Kisho se veía todo alegre, una niña se veía emocionada (con cara de "quiero pelear con el") y otra chica miraba como si nada.

Fin del flashback

Jix: -(a veces agradezco tener algunos amigos aunque…) -Jix sin inmutarse dio un salto hacia atrás justo cuando una chica cayó dando un puñetazo justo en donde el estaba hace un momento, destrozando el suelo de manera exagerada.

Chica: -JIX HOY ES EL DIA!! HOY TENDREMOS NUESTRO DUELO –La chica se veía sobreexcitada por una pelea, pero Jix le empujo la frente con el dedo índice.

Jix: -olvídalo Arisu, ya no uso magia –quedo dura y luego se volteó decaída- (Alissia Isaandra, nuestra querida Arisu es muy alegre, constantemente busca demostrar que es la mejor del colegio, siempre se la ve llena de energía.)-.

Arisu: -(llorando) Bwaa. Como probaré que soy la chica mas fuerte de la escuela si no puedo pelear con el chico con podereees!??? –Arisu lloraba cómicamente mientras Koshi le daba palmaditas en la espalda con una gota de sudor.

Jix: -(suspira) no es mi problema… -Jix siguió caminando hasta que en su camino hasta que la otra chica apareció sonriente bloqueando su paso, Jix no dijo nada y se movió a un costado pero esta se movió junto a el sin dejarle pasar, Jix volvió a moverse y ella hizo lo mismo.

Jix: -eh… puedo… pasar?- Jix miraba con una gota de sudor a la chica- (Trixie Wylam… si vamos a hablar de chicas raras ella es la primera en la lista. Siempre se ve alegre y tiene ese bonito cabello celeste… pero su personalidad es totalmente impredecible)- Trixie sonrió más que lo normal.

Trixie: -por supuesto! –Sonrientemente Trixie se aparto del camino y dejó pasar a Jix.

Jix -Esta chica… es definitivamente la más rara…- Jix sudaba mucho ante esta extraña situación.

Siguió su caminó hasta la escuela seguido de sus 3 amigos que hacían tonterías mientras el caminaba al frente.

Jix: -(Y esa es mi vida…) –al llegar al colegio se acercaron varios estudiantes más grandes con uniformes negros, todos con apariencia violenta, algunos con espadas de madera.

Arisu: -Q…que pasa aquí?- Arisu se veía preocupada a pesar de su actitud de siempre.

Koshi: -esto no se ve bien…- uno de los chicos se aproximó a Jix.

Chico violento: -tú eres Jix Omiya? –el chico se acerco con cara de pocos amigos a Jix quien no cambiaba su expresión.

Jix: -si, que sucede? –Los chicos comenzaron a rodear a Jix y a sus amigos.

Chico violento: -soy Mori Matsuda, líder de la banda de los cuervos negros del colegio Oyama- El tipo esperaba algún tipo de reacción de miedo por parte de Jix.

Jix: -pregunte que sucede no quien eres… -Mori se enfureció al oír esto y agarró a Jix de la camisa.

Mori: -MIRA MOCOSO! Hemos trabajado por años por hacernos la reputación de los mejores de Japón, los más fuertes y temidos…!, Pero los rumores sobre un niño con poderes nos siguen opacando, hoy se termino, vamos a darte tu merecido y demostrar que eres solo un mito!- Mori estaba totalmente enfurecido pero Jix miraba como si nada.

Jix: -(me tenia que meter en esto… siempre supe que era una estupidez usar magia en la escuela… si fuera por mi dejaría que me dieran una paliza, mi honor poco me importa, pero estos tipos tienen otras cosas en mente) –Jix vio que varios de los chicos se acercaban a Arisu y Trixie con cara de pervertidos.

Jix: -tsk, si que me están forzando- Jix comenzó a apretar sus dedos preparándose para pelear.

Mori: -y que vas a hacer pequeñito? Jajajaja! –los chicos estaban bastante confiados, Jix entonces bajo la cabeza.

Jix: -ok… ustedes lo pidieron, quieren probar que soy un mito? Pues van a probar que soy una leyenda –Jix encendió en llamas sus manos, todos los que miraban de lejos se sorprendieron mucho.

Jix: -PYRUS! –Jix lanzó una línea de fuego que fue expandiéndose a los pies de los matones generando una línea de fuego enfrente de ellos.

Mori: -q q que???- Mori retrocedió asustado sin saber mucho que hacer.

Jix: -Muy tarde, EMBEED! –la línea de fuego se expandió hacia Mori y su banda lanzándolos hacia atrás sin dañarlos demasiado.

Jix: -uf… eso debería funcionar- Jix suspiraba mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

Mori: -demonios! Si era verdad! LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ! –los matones saliendo corriendo y todos los chicos alrededor comenzaron a festejar, Kisho Arisu y Trixie se acercaron a Jix.

Kisho: -YEAH!! VOLVIÓ JIX VOLVIÓ EL PODEEER!!-.

Arisu: -INCREÍBLE! SORPRENDENTE! DIGNO DE MI RIVAL!!-.

Trixie: -um… Jix estas bien? –en ese momento todos notaron que jix estaba arrodillado y adolorido.

Jix: -ugh… tanto tiempo sin usar magia de ataque me hizo mal… la use de golpe… creo que estoy perdiendo un poco el control heh…- Jix sonreía con un ojo entrecerrado.

Kisho: -jix! Mantén el control!! –en ese momento una energía empezó a salir de Jix, y encima suyo se formo una especie de portal, y de ahí cayo una chica gato junto a una gata naranja encima de Jix, luego de eso todo quedo calmado. La chica tenía pelo rubio y ropas rojas bastante llamativas. También tenía un gran gorro rojo circular.

Chica gato: -nya… um? –Miraba alrededor- MIRA NISYA! PARECE QUE LO LOGRAMOS!!! –la gatita se alegro y salto a los brazos de la chica gato.

Jix: -ugh… que demo? –la chica gato se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Jix.

Chica gato: nya! Lo siento! –Se quita y saluda con una reverencia, Nisya la imita, Jix se levantó adolorido-.

Jix: -ugh…- Jix se frotaba la nuca confundido.

Kisho: -Jix estas bien? Que es esta chica gato?- Kisho estaba bastante confundido pero Jix se encontraba en la misma situación.

Arisu: -wow una chica gato! Esto no se ve todos los días!! –mientras todos decían eso Trixie estaba detrás de la chica gato agarrándole las orejas y tirándole de la cola curiosamente.

Chica gato: -heh por favor detente… -esta sudaba mientras la revisaban.

Jix: -um… quien… quien eres?- Jix se cruzó de brazos y la miraba curiosamente.

Chica gato: -oh! Si, pues mi nombre es Minnarosa Francezka Lyrindia Nekira II! Soy la princesa del imperio Nekoria!- Esta hacia una reverencia mientras su gatita la imitaba.

Jix: -que nombre tan largo… y que es una Nekoria?- Jix realmente no tenia idea de que estaba pasando.

Minya: -hehe… pueden decirme Minya… no sabes que es una Nekoria? Um bueno supongo que tiene sentido!, Nisya y yo nos escapamos de casa y nos metimos a un portal del tiempo hehe –Minya reía con la lengua afuera y Nisya la imitaba.

Jix: -esa cosa se llama Kisho*? Justo como este chico aquí- Jix señaló a Kisho quien se alteró bastante.

Kisho: -hey!-.

Minya: -no es una cosa! Y se llama Nisya-.

Jix: -Nisho?-.

Minya: -NISYA!-.

Jix: -Nisha…-.

Minya: -NISYA!!!!! –Minya ya se veía enojada.

Jix: -ok Nisha entonces… -Minya se cae de espaldas.

Kisho: -una maquina del tiempo, eso si que es loco…-.

Minya: -si pero es raro porque no eliges a donde viajar! Te lleva a donde alguien haya abierto un portal, y por lo visto este chico aquí abrió uno!- Minya explicaba todo muy felizmente.

Jix: -ups… creo que fue un accidente- Jix reía mientras se agarraba la nuca.

Arisu: -debió ser por el descontrol de magia jajajaja!- por alguna razón a nadie le parecía que esto fuera un problema serio.

Jix: -um y que haremos ahora… para colmo todo el colegio vio esto… -a Jix le cayo una gota de sudor y vio como toda la gente alrededor los miraba y se susurraba cosas.

Minya: -bueno yo quería huir de casa y lo logre! Ahora solo tendré que vivir contigo! –Todos se quedaron congelados por un momento y luego miraron a Jix mal.

Jix: -q q qq queee??? Pero yo vivo solo no puedo mantenerte y además! Como voy a vivir solo con una chica estas loca???- Jix se sentía presionado y empezó a buscar una salida rápida.

Minya: -no tengo opción en realidad jejee –Minya sonreía pícaramente.

Jix: -q..Que quieres decir?- el podía darse cuenta de que nada bueno venia de esto .

Minya: -las Nekoria somos seres que necesitan magia, en nuestro país la magia estaba en todos lados, pero aquí tu eres el único que tiene magia así que si la magia dentro mío se agota podría morir, por lo que lo mas seguro seria que este pegada a ti –Minya se veía demasiado sonriente para el gusto de Jix-.

Kisho: -vaya que suerte jix –mirando de reojo a este.

Arisu: -es cierto, de seguro esto es soñado para ti verdad –acercándosele molestamente, Jix sudaba a más no poder.

Jix: -ugh… pero mi familia es un clan de magos! Podría mandarte a vivir con ellos! Así tus reservas de magia estarían más que cargadas!…… -todos callaron por un momento.

Minya: -…..- .

Kisho: -….hey eso seria políticamente correcto-.

Arisu: -claro tiene sentido!-.

Trixie: -seria la mejor solución para todos –Minya empezó a sudar.

Todos alrededor: -CIERTO!-.

Jix: -por supuesto eso funcionaria o no? –Minya sudaba más.

Jix: -……….no? –De repente Minya se arrojo al suelo y empezó a llorar, Nisya la imitaba.

Jix: -QUE DEMONIOS???- Jix se agarraba la cabeza.

Minya: -BWAAA!! No quiero ir a vivir con un montón de viejos! Yo quiero quedarme aquiiii bwaaaaaa- el berrinche de Minya y Nisya no pararía fácilmente, todos se quedaron cayados sudando.

Arisu: -que mal caballero eres Jix, negándole el alojamiento a una chica tan linda-.

Trixie: -realmente me das vergüenza jix –Trixie estaba a punto de llorar.

Jix: -que??? YA QUIEREN DEJAR DE FORZARME A HACER COSAS???? –Jix ya estaba llorando cómicamente.

Minya: -genial! Entonces esta decidido!! Viviré con Jix!! –todos alrededor miraban de reojo a Jix enfadados, excepto Kisho, Trixie y Arisu.

Jix Narración: -y así es como mi vida dio un giro… y me volví el chico más odiado de la escuela…. Oh dios que haré…?-.

CONTINUARÁ =3 …

*Nisya se pronunciaría Nisha, con la a poco pronunciada por eso la confusión de Jix confundiendo con Kisho que suena parecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Viviendo con Minya

Luego del incidente en el colegio, Jix llevó a Minya y Nisya a su casa, donde empezaron a decidir donde dormirían las 2.

Jix: -Muy bien… ahora donde puedes dormir? No hay mucho de donde elegir… el único cuarto libre es el de mis padres, pero a pesar de que no están aquí no pienso modificarlo, así que no puedes dormir allí. Quizás podría arreglar el ático…- Jix se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, Minya lo miraba mal.

Minya: -QUE-ASCO! No dormiré en un sucio ático húmedo, olvídalo!- Minya se cruzó de brazos enfadada y Nisya la imitaba, Jix la miraba molesto.

Jix: -OK OK… el cuarto de limpieza esta casi vacío y está muy cuidado, creo que no tendrás problemas si…- Minya levanto la mano frenando a Jix.

Minya: -Qué? Estás loco? Mis cosas no entrarían en un simple cuarto de limpieza!- A Jix le caía una gota de sudor.

Jix: -De que hablas? No tienes cosas!- Minya con cara pícara señaló una montaña de equipaje detrás suyo- DE DONDE SALIÓ TODO ESO??? No había ningún equipaje cuando apareciste por ese portal!!- Jix estaba bastante enfadado por esta incoherencia.

Minya: -Jej, detalles técnicos!- Minya no hacia casó a este inexplicable acto de la física.

Jix: -ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO!- Jix se agarraba la cabeza cuando Minya volvió a interrumpir.

Minya: -Bueno supongo que solo queda una opción!- Minya miraba con cara pervertida a Jix quien se veía confundido- Obviamente solo puedo dormir contigo en tu cuarto- Jix explotó en un segundo.

Jix: -TU ESTÁS LOCA!? Eso no pasara y punto!- Minya puso cara de molesta y pensó en algo.

Minya: -Ah… es que debo dormir teniendo contacto contigo o sino mis reservas mágicas se agotaran pronto- La obvia mentira de Minya no atravesó la lógica de Jix.

Jix: -Crees que soy idiota?- Jix miraba terriblemente serio a Minya quien tenía una gota de sudor.

Minya: -Ok ok… no es para tanto… ay…- Minya miraba hacia otro lado molesta.

Jix: -De todas formas, hablan en serio que tanta magia necesitas para vivir sin problemas?- Jix mostró algo de preocupación por la situación de Minya, esto la alegró un poco.

Minya: -Ah!, bueno no es gran cosa. Con que este a menos de 100 metros de ti algunos minutos al día estaré completamente saludable constantemente. Sino si llegáramos a tener que separarnos, tan solo con pasar unas 5 horas bien cerca de ti me alcanzaría para 1 semana sin problemas. En el peor de los casos Nisya tiene una reserva mágica que me mantendría saludable por 2 días extra- Jix oyó atentamente esta importante información.

Jix: -Ok, claro que si llega a pasar algo puedes recargar tu magia con cualquier otra fuente de magia verdad?- Minya se alteró por el comentario.

Minya: -Em… esto… eh NO! Solo puedo contigo porque ya genere un pacto y entonces…- Jix miraba a Minya con una mirada que demostraba que sabía que era una mentira, esta sudaba bastante- OK OK si puedo… agh, no eres nada divertido!- Minya se volteó cruzada de brazos.

Arisu: -Por supuesto que no, es un total aguafiestas- Como si nada Arisu, Trixie y Kisho estaban detrás de Jix.

Jix: -DE DONDE SALIERON USTEDES?- Jix se dio vuelta enfadado ante los inesperados visitantes.

Arisu: -Teníamos que venir a revisar lo que pasaba, después de todo…- Arisu comenzó a hablar despacio, Jix miraba confundido, entonces Arisu comenzó a destapar su hombro mirando a Jix de forma sexy.

Jix: -Q…Qué?- Jix miraba confundido y sonrojado.

Arisu: -Creo que deberíamos vivir aquí también… para asegurarnos de que tus hormonas no te hagan hacerle nada a la princesa Trixie y yo tendremos que hacer lo que sea para calmar tus necesidades- Arisu lanzaba una mirada totalmente seductora mientras la tela que cubría su hombro seguía bajando bastante.

Trixie: -Te daremos todo lo que necesitas pequeño Jix- Trixie agarró la cara de Jix entre sus pechos mientras este se sonrojaba completamente sin oponer resistencia.

Jix: -Vaya… eso no suena nada mal yo creo que…- En ese momento Jix reaccionó- Un segundo quien se creen que soy!?- Jix se levantó enfadado y entonces Arisu y Trixie salieron de la casa riendo a carcajadas, entonces Jix miró a Kisho con furia quien estaba atrás suyo sin hacer nada- MÁS TE VALE NO INTENTAR ALGO ASÍ!- Jix tenía una bola de fuego en su mano amenazando a Kisho.

Kisho: -HEY NO! TENGO MIS LIMITES!- Jix se calmó mientras Minya reía.

Minya: -Jajaja esas chicas son divertidas- Kisho se acercó a Jix sin que Minya lo oyera.

Kisho: -Bueno ahora todas gustan de ti! Parecería que te volviste el personaje principal de un manga!, son leyes de la física- Kisho se veía muy alegre pero Jix lo miraba molesto.

Jix: -De qué demonios hablas? Esas 2 están locas! Solo querían molestarme, míralas aún están riendo!- Jix señaló a Arisu y Trixie por la ventana quien aún reían a carcajadas paradas en la calle.

Kisho: -Ay vamos Jix, eres amigo de Arisu desde niños, se que al menos sientes algo por ella- Kisho miraba a Jix pícaramente, mientras este se sonrojaba.

Jix: -D…De qué hablas? Déjate de estupideces! No me gustan las personas locas!- Jix dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kisho, mientras Minya oía desde atrás.

Minya: -Umm… me pregunto si este chico me gustara o solo me gusta molestarlo? Jeje- Minya estaba sonriente, luego de un momento agarró a Jix- Bueno! Lo decidí, siendo que no hay opción dormiré en el cuarto de tus padres!, mucho espació y cama de 2 plazas es perfecto para mis lujos!- Minya parecía decidida aunque Jix no estaba tan entusiasmado.

Jix: -Ey… y que hacemos si mis padres vienen de visita eh?- Minya sin mucho problema saco garras y se agazapó- …piensas atacarlos… y porque tienes garras en tus guantes de gato??... ahh olvídalo…- Jix lanzó un suspiro resignado.

Minya logró su cometido y se asentó en el cuarto de los padres de Jix. A la mañana siguiente Jix llegó al colegio con cara de haber dormido poco. Entro al salón pareciendo un zombi.

Jix: -Buenas tardees...- Jix se sentó en su asiento que estaba junto al de Arisu. Esta lo miro pícaramente de reojo.

Arisu: -Aha, ya con cosas para adultos desde la primera noche eh? Esto va más rápido de lo esperado- Arisu reía y Jix la miro con cara de dormido y molesto.

Jix: -Qué diablos? Esa gata es un infierno. Se pasó toda la noche quejándose de todo y pretendiendo que le diera todo lo que pedía como si fuera su sirviente. Yo no estoy hecho para esto! Comió la mitad de mi comida! A este paso tendré que conseguir empleo!- Jix estaba completamente agotado y se dejó caer en su asiento.

Arisu: -Oh… entonces era eso- Trixie apareció de la nada dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Arisu.

Trixie: -Pareces aliviada al respecto jijiji- Arisu se volteo a Trixie y la miro serenamente.

Arisu: -No deberías estar en tu curso?- Trixie no respondió y se quedó mirando a Arisu sonrientemente por unos segundos- Ah olvídalo…- Arisu se resigno bastante rápido. Mientras que llegaba Kisho y Trixie por alguna razón se sentaba en un banco vacio, se podía ver a un chico bien parecido y con cara de presumido sentado alejado del grupo pensando para sí mismo.

Yori: -(Ah… ese es el grupo del tal Jix… el chico con poderes que al parecer desde ayer tiene una chica gato viviendo en su casa… excelente, ahora tendrá el honor de que yo, el gran Yori Mikio me uniré a su grupo para finalmente conquistar a la chica gato y volverme el némesis de Jix!, si… eso me ganara bastante atención. Prepárate Jix! Muajajaja!- Yori se paro y fue caminando de forma presumida hasta el grupo de Jix. Al acercarse los 4 lo miraron con disgusto- Ah, Jix… eh oído que ayer mostraste nuevamente tus poderes y que se te ha unido una chica gato verdad?... eres bastante indeseable por estas partes, pero me intrigas. Te daré el honor de unirme a tu grupo- Todos se quedaron mirando a Yori con mala cara (incluso los que no eran del grupo de Jix).

Arisu: -Lárgate de aquí idiota!, nadie te quiere en su grupo- Arisu sacaba la lengua enfadada a Yori.

Chico: -Es cierto, eres un idiota, no sé porque te crees tanto- Los demás chicos del curso comenzaron a hablarle a Yori.

Chica: -Es verdad, no tienes ningún amigo, deja de actuar como si fueras la gran cosa imbécil- Todos insultaban bastante severamente a Yori mientras este miraba confundido.

Yori: -Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! Pero que está pasando?? Hasta ayer era el chico más popular del colegio- Yori se veía confundido, parecería que su popularidad se esfumó sin explicación.

Kisho: -Lo siento Yori, supongo que nuestra historia no necesita un personaje del tipo guapo presumido- Koshi tenía unas hojas en la mano que decían "proyecto Nekoria".

Yori: -De qué estás hablando?? Qué historia?? Que está pasando aquí? Porque todos me odian de repente?- Yori se agarraba la cabeza confundido.

Kisho: -Tengo la teoría que desde ayer nuestra vida es un manga! Y hay que seguir ciertos lineamientos, mi teoría es que no necesitamos a un chico guapo y presumido y entonces todos empezaron a odiarte- Kisho decía algunas cosas bastante ridículas mientras todo lo miraban mal.

Jix: -Kisho, esa es la estupidez más grande que jamás haya oído en toda mi vida- Jix miraba severamente a Kisho.

Arisu: -De veras. Todo tiene un límite, estas siendo completamente ridículo- Arisu leía un manga titulado "Nekoria" mientras insultaba a Kisho.

Trixie: -Aww, si sigues diciendo cosas tan ridículas terminaras en un loquero- Trixie lloraba dramáticamente mientras decía esto. Kisho por su parte estaba totalmente decaído en un rincón.

Jix: -Ignorando el comentario completa y absolutamente ridículo de Kisho, creo que ayer todos se dieron cuenta que eres un imbécil total sin razón particular y casualmente el mismo día que apareció esta chica gato- Jix explicaba cruzado de brazos a un completamente confundido Yori.

Arisu: -Aha, ahora eso si tiene sentido, lo ves Kisho? Aprende de Jix-

Yori: -P…P..Pero… yo tengo dinero y me veo bien y…- En ese momento Trixie apuntó a Yori con un revolver- DE DONDE SACASTE ESE ARMA??...- Trixie retiró el seguro del arma- OK OK ENTIENDO ME VOY!- Yori salió despavorido y Trixie se volvió a sentar sonriente.

Kisho: -No notaron que desde ayer todo es más bizarro y gracioso? No les parece que realmente estamos en un manga?- Kisho seguía pensativo.

Jix: -Kisho, todo es una casualidad, piensas demasiado las cosas. Quítate esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza pronto para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas- Kisho se veía pensativo y pareció aceptar que sus ridículas ideas no tenían ningún sentido en esta vida real que obviamente no es un manga.

Pasadas las clases Jix volvía a su casa. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver los ojos de Minya llenos de furia en la obscuridad.

Jix: -Mi…Minya…?- Minya se encendió en llamas de ira enfrente de Jix.

Minya: -Como te atreves a dejarme aquí sola todo el día!!!!????- Minya se lanzó contra Jix y lo empezó a arañar con sus garras, este se la quitó de encima asustado y corrió dentro de la casa.

Jix: -Hey! Tenia que ir al colegio! Qué haces???!!!- Minya saltó encima de Jix golpeándolo nuevamente.

Minya: -Soy una princesa!! No puedo estar todo un día sin mis sirvientes infeliz!!- Jix se levantó lleno de furia.

Jix: -NO SOY TU SIRVIENTE NIÑA!! Ahora cálmate de una ves o no te doy cena!- En un segundo Minya estaba tomando un te relajadamente junto a Nisya como si nada hubiera pasado- Diablos eso fue fácil…- Minya parecía tener una aureola arriba de su cabeza y se comportaba perfectamente hasta que…

Minya: -Oye! Eh probado eso a lo que llamas comida, pero es horrible! No puedo comer estas cosas! Me mataras de hambre!- Minya miraba llorosa a Jix quien sonreía con una gota de sudor.

Jix: -Con razón te preocupa tanto la comida… ni siquiera te gustó el pescado?? Se supone eres una gata- Minya sacó la lengua de forma burlona.

Minya: -Claro que como pescado, pero echo por grandes chefs! Este esta congelado y es feo!- Jix se cayó de espaldas.

Jix: -Maldición me tenia que tocar justo la Nekoria más malcriada… yo apenas puedo cocinar esos pescados… bueno vamos de compras a ver que te gusta comer- Minya saltó de felicidad al oír esto y salió junto a Jix.

Al llegar a una calle llena de locales, la gente miraba a Minya murmurando cosas. Ella caminaba sonriente pero Jix tenía una gota de sudor.

Jix: -demonios ya todo el mundo sabe sobre ella, vaya suerte que tengo- Jix empezó a mostrarle a Jix varios locales de comida. Minya veía todas las cosas en cada tienda con cara de asco y no quería comer nada de eso. Jix estaba irritándose más a cada momento. Pero sin saberlo era seguido por Yori.

Yori: -Ahí esta!... así que esa es la famosa Nekoria… si, es muy bonita, esta a mi nivel jeje, debo enamorarla de mí y así tendré nuevamente la atención de todos!- Yori se acercó presumidamente a Jix y Minya. Jix al verlo se agarró la cabeza.

Jix: -Oh diablos es el chico idiota de esta tarde- Al llegar Yori hizo una reverencia a Minya.

Yori: -Ah, usted debe ser la princesa Minnarosa. Un gusto conocerla su majestad, mi nombre es Yori Mikio- Minya miraba al chico seriamente, y repentinamente se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Minya: -Jajajaja! Este chico si sabe como dirigirse a una princesa!- Algo confundido Yori sonreía- Lastima que es un completo idiota! Nunca me juntaría con alguien así, lo siento, vuelve a tu casa bajo un puente o algo, chauuu~- Jix y Minya siguieron su camino como si nada y Yori se quedó caído de rodillas a media calle.

Yori: -Q…Qué??? Porque!?!? PORQUE A NADIE LE IMPORTOOO??!!- Mientras Yori lloraba en media calle, los vándalos que habían atacado a Jix aparecían por detrás de el.

Vándalo Gordo: -Hey Mori, ese tipo parece un recluido social como nosotros! Porque no se une a nuestra banda?- Mori miraba al chico algo pensativo.

Mori: -Mmm tienes razón Menosuke, podría ser un gran compañero… tú que dices Miroshiro?- Yori vio a los vándalos hablando de el bastante asustados.

Miroshiro: -JEJEJE! No hay duda! El tipo es un recluido, aunque sea de otro colegio seria perfecto para el grupo!- Yori miraba aterrado lo que decían de el.

Yori: -(Oh dios mío! Si me uno a una banda de maleantes seré todavía menos aceptado!)-

Mori: -Esta decidido! Se unirá a nosotros! Bienvenido a la banda como sea que te llames!- Mori le dio la mano a Yori y lo levantó a la fuerza.

Yori: -N..No! esperen, mi nombre es Yori, pero no me gustaría unirme a un grupo no tengo tiempo y…- Los 3 agarraron a Yori y lo llevaron arrastrando.

Miroshiro: -Mira Mori, su nombre se parece al tuyo, se llevaran bien-

Mori: -Es cierto, si fuera un manga diría que el autor es perezoso para pensar nombres- En todo eso apareció Kisho en medio de la calle.

Kisho: -LO SABIA! Es un manga! Yo tengo razón!- Segundos después Kisho estaba con una camisa de fuerza en un cuarto acolchonado.

Continuará…


End file.
